The Surprise
by country-chick-20
Summary: Shay and Casey work together to throw Kelly a surprise birthday party at Molly's


Shay and Casey work together to throw Kelly a surprise birthday party at Molly's

So I decided to do a one shot involving Shay an Casey because we hardly get those here and I do like their friendship also some Kelly/Shay friendship

Disclaimer-I do not own the characters sadly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Casey? where the hell are you Kelly will be here in two and a half hours and we still have a lot to do." Yelled Shay into the phone panic clearly heard in her voice

"Relax Shay I'm outside Molly's right now" said Casey walking up the steps. He goes to open the door but before he can Shay whips it open fast almost hitting him. "Whoa Shay" he takes a step back looking up at her she looked tired and stressed out, two things she usually never was

"What took you so long?" She shouts before he can open his mouth to explain, she waves her hand "Never mind, we have work to do" she pulls him in to Molly's and shuts the door quickly

"What do we need to do?" Asked Casey looking around Molly's

Shay pulls out a piece of paper and begins speaking "Well first we have to blow up balloons" she holds up a pack of balloons "to hang on the chairs and the bar then we have to set up the decorations and get a table set up for the food and cake Dawson and Mills are making and then we have to-" she starts rambling off things fast

Casey looks at her, he can tell she is stressed and that she wants the party to be perfect for Kelly and he doesn't blame her he feels the same way Kelly's been through a lot this year as well as last. Losing Darden, getting accused of sexual harassment, getting harassed by an arsonist who turned out to be one of his men and then to put a cherry on top of it all his little sister was kidnapped. He knows how much Shay cares for Kelly, yeah he cares for him too as Kelly is pretty much a brother to him, they've been to the academy together then both got placed at 51 as candidates along with their friend Andy. But Kelly decided to move up to rescue squad while Casey and Andy stayed on truck but the way Shay cares for Severide is different from the way he does, he doesn't know if it's because they have lived together for the longest time or what it is but the way those two look at each other you can tell they love each other not romantically but more like a brother sister love. He pulls Shay in for a hug "the party will be perfect so stop stressing" he tells her

"I hope your right Casey" says Shay running a hand through her blonde hair

"I am Kelly's going to love it. Trust me"

Shay nods even though she's still a little nervous about Kelly's reaction

"Come on let's get to work" says Casey breaking her out of her trance.

Shay nods and the two of them get to work. Blowing up balloons, hanging streamers. Dawson and Mills arrived with the food and cake and set it down on the table in the back before going home to change. Once the place was decorated Casey stepped back next to Shay and looked around

"Looks good" he commented. Balloons hung from chairs and at both ends of the bar. Streamers hung around the ceiling and a big banner laid across the ceiling above the bar reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERIDE" Kelly will love it"

"You think so?" Asked Shay not truly convinced

"Yes Shay" said Casey wrapping an arm around her. He looks at the time on his phone "Now come on people will be here soon" as the door opens and everyone starts flowing in.

Everyone is mingling about talking and waiting for the arrival of the birthday boy. Shay is outside Molly's waiting for Kelly, she is suppose to text Casey when he arrives. She stands out in the cold wrapping her jacket around her tighter as his car pulls up and he gets out

"Shay tell me again why you made me come down here after I had just worked two twenty four hour shifts in a roll?" He asks

"I just wanted to hang out with my friend Kelly I mean we haven't really hung out a lot." Says Shay way to innocently

Kelly raises an eyebrow "whatever can we please go in I'm freezing" he asks walking up the steps

Shay stands in place quickly texting Casey to get ready he's coming in

"Are you going to text all night or are you going to hang out with me?" Kelly asks turning back to face her.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry" said Shay placing her phone back in her pocket. She walks up the steps next to Kelly

"Ready" asked Kelly cleat not happy he had to stand in the cold. Shay nods a smile starting to form on her face. Kelly opens the door at Molly's to find the place dark and quiet

"Where is everyone?" Asks Kelly turning to face Shay

Shay just smiles as she stands back

"Shay?" Kelly asks again confused as Shay flicks the light switch turning on the light

"SURPRISE" everyone shouts once Shay turns the lights on

Kelly is taken back at first but soon recovers and a smile forms on his face.

"What is all this?" He asks looking around he saw the guys and Dawson from the firehouse. Some people from intelligence were there mainly Antonio and his family were there Erin Lindsay was there too who Kelly was dating, his sister Katie even showed up all the way from Colorado for the celebration. Georgia was there the women whose husband Peter died at the construction site. She looked at Kelly like a grandson, Kelly always took the time to visit her and help her out around the house, Nathen was also there. Eric Whaley was there with his sister. As well as Clarke, Kelly always figured Clarke as a brother even though he moved to a different house Kelly always said there's room at 51 for Clarke. His dad even showed up which was surprising to Kelly

"We wanted to give you a party" says Casey coming up and slapping Kelly on the back "happy birthday man" he pulls Kelly in for a hug

"I don't know how to thank you guys" he says

"Thank Shay it was her idea" says Dawson hugging Kelly.

As soon as everyone is done hugging Kelly and wishing him a happy birthday they all go about talking and eating the food that Dawson and Mills made. Kelly looked around Molly's at his friends and Family. Otis was hanging by the bar with Katie he can tell Katie was happy to be back with Otis. Hermann was behind the bar serving drinks and butting heads with Clarke. Lindsay was talking to Antonio and his family. He was trying to find a certain blonde finding her he got up off the stool and walked up to her. Shay was in the corner talking to Casey and Dawson when Kelly came up behind her

"Can we talk?" He asks

"Yeah" she waves bye to Casey and Dawson and follows Kelly "What is it Kelly?" Asked Shay

"I just wanted to thank you. You know for doing all this for me" he points around Molly's. "You didn't have to do it"

Shay places her hand on Kelly's arm. "You have been through so much these last two years I figured I would do something to cheer you up" she says

"I love you" says Kelly pulling Shay in for a hug

"I love you too" says Shay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope you guys like this one shot. Please review before you go :-)


End file.
